What If
by 14vlover
Summary: What if your heart will beat for someone who is actually your brother? Are there rules of love? Will there love be strong? Join Troy and Gabriella as they love each other as brothers and sisters. What if?
1. Socorro Meets Jack

**_What If Chapter 1:Socorro Meets Jack_**

April 23, 1995, the day Gregorio Montez's corpse was burried carrying happy moments with his wife, Socorro and his daughter, Gabriella. 6-year-old Gabriella was startled the first time she saw her father's corpse. She wasn't ready to move on neither her mother. But, Socorro became strong for her daughter. She promised Gabriella that she will do everything what her father does to her. At the night of the funeral, 11pm to be exact, Gabriella peeked through her mother's door and sees her packing her clothes. She then comes in.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Gabriella said as she walks near to her mom.

"Oh, Gabriella I need to tell you something" she said while she wipes her tears.

"Are we...moving?"

"Gabriella, your father is not coming back-because he's there" Socorro said as she points Gabriella's chest.

Gabriella started to become teary.

"Come here" Socorro said as she comes near to Gabriella

_Gabriella's POV_

_It was really hard to move on, since I really loved my father and I would often ask God, "why?" Why God? Why my father? But as my mom says, there was a reason why God took him so early. So we moved to Albequerque 3 months later. At the airport, I met a boy who can't stop looking at me. So I decided to talk to him._

_End of POV_

"Stop staring at me!"Gabriella said to the young boy sitting on a bench.

"What?" The boy replied.

Gabriella's mom suddenly comes in

"Gabriella, is everything all right?" Her mom said.

"He keeps staring at me!"

"I think he has a little crush on you, aren't you, young lad?"

"No!" the boy said as he runs towards his dad.

"What's the matter, Troy?" his dad responded while he is drinking his coffee.

"Hi, I'm Socorro and my daughter was just complaining..." Socorro introduced herself then suddenly pauses.

"Hello?" the dad said as he waves his hands in front of Socorro.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Socorro replied.

"You want a drink? My treat! I'm Jack, by the way"

"No, Jack!"

"Come on, it's atleast I can do"

Socorro then accepted Jack's offer. He reminds her of Gregorio, her husband. After they talked and ate and drank coffee, they were disturbed by Gabriella who is pointing an airplane landing from the skies. It was their plane and their time to say goodbye.

"I have to go, Jack" Socorro said as she turns her smile to a frown.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you"

"Oh, OK" Jack said as he gives her a bracelet.

"What's this?"

"Keep it"

"I will" Socorro replied as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and left without saying goodbye.

As winters, summers and falls passed, the memory of Gabriella's father was still there. She couldn't take him off of her mind. Often, she would dream of him and cry when she wakes up. Socorro wanted Gabriella to live a normal life like the other kids. At school, her teacher would often see her crying during class hours. Gabriella was an unwanted child in her street, other kids always tease her and treat her as a nobody. One night, Socorro noticed that Gabriella's room was locked. When she got the keys, she immediately opened the room and found Gabriella lying in the bed.

"Gabby! You scared me! What are you doing here, dinner's ready!" Socorro said as she sits in the bed.

"I don't want to eat, I want dad!"

"Listen, honey, we need to move on, it's been 5 years already"

"But, I don't want to move on! I want my dad back!"

"OK, I'll call the doctor!"

"No, mom! I'm not sick, OK! I just want someone who is always there beside me!"

"How about me? I'm the only one in this house working!"

"That's the problem, mom! You always work! There wasn't a time when we talk! That's why I like Dad better!"

Socorro realized that there was a lot of things Gabriella needs-somebody who can talk to her, somebody who listens to her and a friend. Socorro also realized that she should have Gabriella home schooled because she wasn't doing OK with the other students in her class. So, she went overnight, trying to find the perfect tutor for Gabriella. After 5 hours of non-stop calls she finally found the perfect tutor.

"Hello?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"May I speak to Jackson Bolton."

"Speaking."

"Hi, I'm Socorro Montez and I would like to have you tutor my daughter, Gabriella."

"OK, when do you want me to tutor the girl?"

"Tomorrow?"

"What's the address?"

"54 Street..."

"OK!" Jack said as he lists the address.

Socorro was so stressed at the moment and decided to sleep. She turns at the left side of the bed and remembers the moments and nights when Gregorio was beside her but, there was also someone in her mind that she couldn't take off too but she doesn't know who.

--

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfiction so I know it's not that much compared to the "best" works so I hope you understand. This chapter is not very near to the storyline I posted on YouTube, it's because I modified the story.**


	2. Tutor's First Day

**_Chapter 2:Tutor's first day_**

Who could it be? Is it someone she forgot in the past? "Rrrrrrrrriiiing!" goes her cellphone. She got up and was about to answer the mysterious call.

"Who the hell would call in the middle of the night?" Socorro complained as her hand comes near to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Socorro, right?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Jackson, the tutor, call me Jack."

"Jack?" she replied as she remembers the guy he met in the airport.

"Hello? Earth to Socorro!"

"Oh, sorry, I just remembered something."

"Ah...I'm kinda early tomorrow, let's say 8am? If that's OK with you?"

"Sure, sure..."

"OK, sorry to bother you, good night."

"Good night."

_Socorro's POV_

_Is it him? Is it the Jack I met in the airport? Is it the guy that opened my heart once again? Is it him who gave me this silver bracelet? It could be him. These things are playing my mind. Maybe it was him who blocks me from thinking about Greg._

_End of POV_

She was confused about her feelings. She thinks she's happy when she is actually sad. She says she's fine when actually, she's not. After 8 hours and 34 minutes, 7am to be exact, Socorro was still snoozing not aware of the time running fast until she was woken up by the alarm clock.

"Oh my God! I'm late!" she exclaimed as she immediately proceed to the dining table.

"Mom, why are you so early?" Gabriella said as she is coming down.

"We have a visitor, honey."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise!"

"OK, you want me to help?"

Socorro was surprised of what Gabriella said. She wasn't really a helpful in the house since she spends her time in her room.

"Oh, honey! Are you sick?"

"No! I just figured out, I don't have anything to do."

"Sure, chop these carrots for me."

"Remember, mom?"

"Oh, right you're alergic to them, wash these apples and you put them into the basket."

"OK"

Gabriella wasn't familiar with the kitchen utensils in their house. She wasn't an expert in holding knives so she may get hurt in any minute. Also, she is scared to tell her mom when she is hurt.

"Oww!" Gabriella screamed from the other side of the kitchen.

"What's that, dear?" Socorro questioned while chopping carrots.

"Nothing, mom, I just saw a bug."

"Be careful!"

_Gabriella's POV_

_What am I gonna do? Am I gonna get infected? God! _

_End of POV_

She secretely walked towards the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. She pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around her wounded finger. After she put the bandage, she came back to the kitchen without telling her mom what happened.

"Where did you go, honey?"

"I just...nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah" Gabriella replied as she heads upstairs.

"Hold it there, young lady!"

"What?"

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I...I was..."

They were interrupted by the grandfather clock's loud bang. It was already 7:30, 30 minutes before her meeting with Mr. Bolton. She realized that time is running so she went to the bath room without saying anything to Gabriella.

**At the bathroom...**

As Socorro was washing her body and singing at the same time, she heard something fall from outside of the shower room. She peeked through the door and thought it was Gabriella. "Gabriella!" she cried out. She decided to check it so she grabbed her towel and came near to the place where she heard the sound. She saw the first aid kit and a tissue with a blood stain. With only wearing a towel, she immediately went outside of the bathroom and went to the living room.

"Gabriella Monte..." she pauses as she sees Jack sitting on the sofa. "Jack? You're Jackson?"

"Yes, mom. He is the guy we met in the airport, right?" Gabriella replied.

"Socorro, what a..." Jack said as he is staring head to foot to Socorro's body. "Well, umm...nice to meet you again."

"May I excuse my daughter for a while?" Socorro replied.

Without any reply from Jack, Gabriella stood up and followed her mom heading upstairs.

**At the room...**

"Gabriella Montez! I saw this on the bathroom! What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, mom, OK? I was...scared." Gabriella suddenly looks down and ashamed.

"It's OK, but never do that again." Socorro wrapped her arms in Gabriella. "You go downstairs and check if my chicken is cooked and you serve it to Jack, OK?" She kisses her forehead. When Gabriella came down and she was only left in the room, she was really excited to meet Jack again. She was matching clothes and as if she is falling in love again until she sees Greg's picture. "I would never replace you, Greg," she said. She comes down and sees Jack standing up from his seat.

"Oh, hi!" Jack said.

"Hey, breakfast?"

"I had my breakfast already..."

"OK, brunch?"

"Brunch, brunch sounds good!" He laughingly said.

**At the dining area...**

"So how's Troy? You're son, right?" Socorro asked after she took a bite of chicken tausi.

"He...he's OK. He's been playing basketball at school."

"Wow, he plays basketball. Sounds like the perfect guy for someone!" Socorro said as she looks at Gabriella.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't want to know!"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a bank manager." Socorro said.

"Wow!"

"How about you?"

"I'm a teacher at Troy's school. Coach to be exact."

"Maybe that's why you have a buff body."

"Gabriella should enroll there!"

"Is it OK? I mean you just wasted your time her if that is your suggestion."

"Socorro, there wasn't any time a guy can waste if he is with someone like you."

Socorro smiled as if she was flattered of what Jack said. Jack was starting to fall for Socorro at that moment. Gabriella wasn't approve of Socorro and Jack together.

"So you have a wife?"

"No, she...she left us..."

"I'm sorry, my husband left too..."

"Maybe, God wants us to meet for an important reason."

"Gabriella!" Socorro said before Gabriella could stand up.

"What?" She replied.

"You're not gonna be tutored anymore! You're going back to another school."

"Really? Yes!"

Gabriella really wanted to go to school even the girls at her school wasn't really befriending her. She only wanted to live like a normal kid like everybody else.

--

**Author's Note: The third chapter will be out tomorrow, I know, it's kinda bad, sorry! And the chapters are cheesy but rest assured, I'll be improving it. Actually, it's my first time.**


	3. Finally Together

**_Chapter 3:Finally Together_**

While the two are enjoyingly talking, they went to the topic of LOVE.

"So did you ever fell in love with someone after your wife passed away?"

"Kinda...you?"

"Same answer.."

"Look, Socorro, I like you and if you don't like me..."

"I like you too..."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go, Socorro."

"Why?"

"Because I might kiss you."

"Go on, kiss me."

Jack's lips came near to Socorro's. They kissed passionately. Gabriella came from the upstairs and saw the scene. She was very disappointed of her mom of what she did. She didn't like what happened. So, she walked away and started to cry. Her mom noticed that Gabriella was there, so she pulled back from Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Socorro said as she runs after Gabriella. "Gabby! Honey!"

They were outside. "What mom? What? You're gonna lie too? I saw everything!" Gabby cried out.

"Honey, listen!" Gabby stopped crying. "Gabriella! Your father is dead! He's gone! And he's not coming back!"

"He will! He will!"

"I still love your father, Gabriella! I am not doing this just for me, I'm also doing this for you!"

"What do you think? I'll be happy when he's around?"

"Gabriella!!" Socorro shouted. "Listen, I did everything just to make you happy! But for now, I won't OK? This game, I win, Gabriella! I'm the one who will be happy! Not you! So if you like it or not, fine! I don't care." Socorro left not even looking at Gabriella's sad face. It was the very first time Socorro talked like that to Gabriella. That night, Gabriella got an old picture of Greg and realized some things.

"Dad," holding the picture, "Is it OK that I have a new daddy? He's nice but he's not like you. You know? I really missed you. A lot! What is it like far away from us?"

"He's not that far, Gabby," Socorro came in.

"Oh it's you,"

Socorro closed the door and sat in the bed, "I'm sorry, Gabriella that I shouted at you earlier."

"I'm sorry too, mom. Maybe I was just shocked."

"Gabby," she touches her shoulder, "I know it's hard to move on, but we have to let go. I for one."

"You're right, mom! I know that daddy's somewhere he's happy."

"You know, where is that?"

"No, do you know?"

"He's right here," points her chest, "and there too," points Gabby's chest, "he's not that far, he's happy in our hearts."

"I love you, mom," Gabby hugs her mom, realizing two things-moving on and acceptance.

Socorro made her mind-that she wanted Gabby to enroll at a school. It was Albequerque Elementary. Unfortunately, they were late for the enrollment so, Gabriella was home schooled for 5 years. 5 years later, Socorro and Jack decided to get married. They later married at a Catholic church since they were both Catholics. They also decided to buy a house, bigger.

"Gabriella, this is your new dad, Jack"

"Hi, Gabriella. You can call me da..." Jack was cut by Gabriella.

"Jack would be fine," Gabriella answered.

"OK, this is your brother," Jack introduced his son, Troy who is 18 years old, a year-older than her.

"Hi I'm Troy!" Troy offered a hand shake.

"Jerk!" Gabriella shouted at him when she remembered the boy who often looks at her at the airport.

"What's with her?" Troy asked her father.

"Nothing, let's just get something to eat," Jack replied.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Socorro said.

**At dinner...**

Troy noticed that Gabriella was trying to reach the soy sauce but couldn't, so he offered his hand to reach it for her.

"Here," Troy said as he gives the soy sauce to Gabriella.

"I'm full, I'll just go upstairs," Gabriella said as she stands up and goes upstairs.

"She's just having a 'period' you'll get use to it!" Socorro explained.

It wasn't a very 'warm' welcome for Troy. He didn't know why, but he got through all of it for days, weeks and months. He was risking Gabriella's "hot-head" attitude. Until...

"Gabriella!" Socorro shouted.

"What?" Gabriella replied.

"Please get Troy's wallet, at his room, we need to go to school early! So, hurry up!"

"What? I don't want to get near to that 'freako's room!'"

"You want me to go there and confiscate your cell phone?"

"OK, just wait!"

**At Troy's room**

Gabriella entered the room and sees that it didn't turn out the way she expected-it was clean, organized and fixed. She always thought of a dirty room-well, she was wrong! Then, while searching for the wallet, she sees a square thing-which is a picture frame. She looked at it and...

"Whoa! This is her mom? She is so beautiful!" She said.

Meanwhile, Socorro was very impatient and ordered Troy to check on Gabriella. Troy then followed her.

"She is so pretty. Too bad she died early," she added. Then, she heard the doorknob. It's as if someone is trying to open it. It was Troy, finally, he opened the door and finds Gabriella there.

"Did you find the wallet?" he asked.

"Nnn...not...yyyy...yet.." she answered as she tries to hide the picture behind her.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..."

"Behind you!"

"Nothing..."

"Come on, let me see it!" Troy pulled away Gabby's hand and finds out she was holding the picture. "What are you doing? Don't ever touch this!" He pulled the picture from Gabby's hand.

"I'm sorry I was just..." Gabriella explained.

"You have gone too far, Gabriella! If you treat me bad, I'll treat you worser!" Troy shouted. Gabriella was so surprised when she heard Troy said that. She didn't expected that to happen. With no response, Troy slammed the door and puts the picture in his bag. "I would never lose you!" he said to himself.

**That night at dinner...**

"Troy, you want me to get that?" Gabriella said.

"Mom, Dad, I'll be just at my room," he said as he wipes his mouth with the napkin and left to his room.

It was the same way Gabriella did to Troy before. And, for 8 years, they never talked to each other. The picture was a portrait of Troy's late mother, Vanessa. It was very sentimental for him since it was the only picture of her mother he saved from their firing house when he was 7 years old.

_**Flashback**_

_"Troy!" cried out Jack, "get out of the house!"_

_Troy was still inside of the dying house and trying to rescue her mother._

"_Go out, Troy, leave me her, I'll be fine!" Vanessa said._

"_I'm not coming out of this house until I come out with you!"_

"_Troy, listen to me!" Vanessa cried. "I want you to listen to me! Go outside! Leave me here! I don't want you to die with me!"_

"_Mom! Please!" Troy cried._

"_Here," she gives a picture, "keep it! I want you to keep this, and when you look at it, you'll remember me."_

_Troy gave his last kiss and embrace to her mom and he ran outside and witnessed how the house explode with the knowledge that her mom was still there. _

"_I'm sorry, Dad!"_

"_It wasn't your fault, Troy, there's a reason Troy."_

_Troy embraced her father so tight and crying so hard. It was the most unforgettable moment of his life. It was the last time he saw his mom._

**December 19, 2007 (at Troy's office in New York)**

"Sir I received a message from your dad, he wants you to meet with him outside," Harry, his most-trusted assistant said.

"Tell him, I'd be happy to see him, I'll just come down," Troy replied.

"Right away, sir!"

10 minutes later, Troy came down from his office which is on the 5th floor of the building, wearing a tuxedo. His father, who is sitting on a chair, was surprised to see his son again in 4 months since Troy was transferred to New York.

"Dad!" Troy said as he embraces his father whom he missed for 4 months.

"Are you ready?" his dad said.

"For what?"

"It's almost Christmas! Remember? Time to go back to Albequerque. That's why I spent 500 for this trip!" he laughs.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight, you 'tuxedo-wearing' bank manager!"

After college, Troy applied at a bank and 2 years later, he became bank manager, and 4 months later, he moved to his new office at New York. On the other hand, Gabriella took journalism and worked on the "Albequerque Daily," a daily newspaper at Albequerque as Editor In Chief.

**--**

**Author's Note: For me, this is the best chapter I made so far. Ok, I think I just made 3 chapters in a day and a half! I am so proud that I made this possible for you guys! Please keep on reading my story!**


	4. Coming Back Home

**_Chapter 4: Coming Back Home_**

Every Christmas, the Bolton family (Socorro, Jack, Gabriella, Troy and 4-year-old Jack-jack) spend the holiday in a beach resort. Christmas for them was very important, so matter what, they would make it. Together with the trip is their Filipina maid, Melagros. The flight to Albequerque from New York took them overnight since they took off at 9pm.

**December 19, 2007 (Bolton Residence)**

"Ma'am, I got a note from Sir Jack, he says that he is coming home tomorrow morning with Troy," Melagros said.

"Really? With Troy? We must cook food! We must be ready!" Socorro replied.

Then, a knock from the door interrupted their conversation. It was Gabriella, tired from work, carrying lots of papers and bags. Looks like she is going to finish her work at home.

"Gabriella, I have good news for you," her mom said to her as she lets her tired daughter sit in the couch.

"Mom, let me breathe first before we talk, I'm so tired, I have to finish 7 articles, my editorial and some..." Gabriella exclaimed but then her mom cuts her.

"You're not coming to work tomorrow!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"Your dad is coming with your brother tomorrow,"

"So? The hell who cares," she explained.

"Look, you haven't spoken to your brother since you were 16, it's about time to talk to him in our Christmas trip!" her mom explained, "for the meantime, help me in the kitchen with Mela and tell Jack-jack that his father is coming home."

"OK," Gabriella replied with a disappointed look. As soon as she reached Jack-jack's room, she felt an unexplaneable feeling. It is as if she is excited but in a different way, so she decided to stop and went to her room and decided to finish her write-ups. She was very crititical-minded and serious about her works. So she kept on erasing and scratching out pieces of paper just to get the right stuff. After several minutes, a phone call from her boss disturbed her from making the editorial.

"Hello, Mrs. Mayers,"

"Gabriella, I want you to change the topic of the editorial,"

"What?" She complained, "I've worked so hard and now you tell me?" she added.

"It seems the Christmas season is coming, so we must base on what's what," the boss explained.

"OK, OK, so what's the topic? Santa Claus?"

"No! It's "Love in Christmas","

"Love...Mrs. Mayers, is it really compulsary if we jive in with the season?"

"No but the other news papers are like that, I want it tomorrow on my table!"

"Sorry, I'm on vacation, maybe I'll just give it on Monday,"

"What do you think, this is a weekly paper? Hell no! Daily means daily!"

"So sorry but it's a family thing,"

"So you want me to make the editorial?"

"If that's OK with you..."

"Sure! I'll do it until Sunday! How about those write-ups coming along?"

"Fine, good night!" Gabriella turned off the phone before Mrs. Mayers could say anything. Maybe going on vacation was a good idea since she was always stressed and restless.

**December 20, 2007, Airplane, around 2:30 am...**

"Dad..." Troy whispered to his dad.

"Hmmm?" he replied as he slowly opens his eyes. "What?"

"What...what time will we land?" he asked.

"by morning...why?"

"I'm just..."

"Excited?"

"Kinda..."

3 hours later, the stewardess officiall anounced that by 10 minutes, the plane will land in Albequerque Airport. So Troy tried to wake up his father. When Jack woke up, he suddenly felt something wrong with him. He liked to go to the comfort room but since the passengers were adviced to put on their seatbelts, he was prohibited to do such action. Finally the plane safely landed. While Troy was about to get his bag from the compartment, he bumped a woman so he quickly apologized, but after seeing the face of that woman, he started to keep quiet. He felt love in the moment.

"I...I'm Troy,"

"Hi, I'm Sharpay," Then, Sharpay's dad interrupts, "Sharpay, why are you blocking the way?" he stopped as soon as he saw Jack. "Jackson Bolton?" he said. Jack came up from his seat.

"Vance Evans?" he answered back.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Troy asked.

"Son, this is Vance, he was my class mate in high school," Jack introduced Vance. The both of them, Troy and Sharpay laughed at their fathers while they were exchanging memories when they were heading home in Vance's limousine. Vance was a well-known businessman in New York and decided to take a visit of some old pals in Albequerque. When they arrived at their house, Jack insisted Vance to stay for brunch. So, since it was years, Vance took the offer. Just from the door, Socorro ran towards them.

"Oh, hi! You brought visitors? Good, because I made some cake and a lot of delicacies!" Socorro said.

"Let's come in," Jack said.

Upon coming in, Vance started to admire the wonderful house of the Boltons. Of course, who wouldn't notice the Italian influence, the vintage furnitures, the shining chandeliers and the aroma of the sumptous foods Socorro and Melagros prepared. Socorro didn't actually expected that visitors would come, fortunately, she had made tons of delicious food. When Gabriella heard the gigantic main door shut, she was woken up from a beautiful dream and decided to come down and see. Since, she was not glad to see her brother again, she came down with an upside down smile and her eyebrows that looked like it was meeting together.

"Hi, this is my daughter, Gabriella, his step daughter," Socorro said as she introduced Gabriella.

"So nice to meet you," Gabriella said. She had a bad feeling about Sharpay because she was looking at her, head to foot. So she raised one eyebrow. "Who's this? Your wife?" she asked Vance.

"No, she's my daughter, Sharpay," Vance corrected Gabriella.

"Oh, I didn't know!" Even though she knows it, she was just insulting Sharpay.

**After Brunch...**

"Mom, I'm just gonna take a shower and after that, I can help you with the cleaning," Gabriella said.

"OK," her mother answered.

She proceeded to the bath room but forgot to lock the door. Meanwhile, Jack and Troy were talking to Vance and Sharpay. Troy suddenly noticed that he needs to take a shower so he excused himself. He ran towards the bath room carrying a towel and noticed that the door was slightly opened. Gabriella was showering so she didn't noticed that Troy came in.

So, Troy without any hesitation, took off his shirt and then he took off his belt. Then, he slides down his pants and took off his boxers slowly. Then, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around him.

"Ooh, almost forgot, the door," then he closed the door. Gabriella heard the door closed so she thought that there was someone there but later, she ignored it. Troy came closer to the curtains of the bath tub and notices that the shower was on. So he thought that someone has left it open. Slowly, he opened the curtain seeing his step sister, naked! Gabriella turned around and covered her body.

--

**Author's Note: This is kinda awkward and very subliminal. I'm sorry if you were offended or disturbed in the chapter's last part. What could they say to each other? What are the reactions they would show?**


	5. Reactions

_**Chapter 5: Reactions**_

Troy noticed that the shower was on and he figured out that someone must have left it open so without any hesitation, he came near to the curtain and slowly opened it, revealing her sister naked! Gabriella immediately grabbed the curtain and covered it in her body.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed while looking at Troy's incredible six-pack and hard chest.

"Excuse me? Was I the one who opened the door?" Troy said as if peeking through the transparent curtain.

"Well... Ugh!" she said then she took the towel and wrapped it around her. She slowly went to the door while looking back and waiting for Troy to drop the towel and see the jaw-dropping body. When Troy finally put the towel in the rack, she silently giggled and went outside and slamming the door so loud. Troy heard the slam and turned around and smiled.

**At the kitchen...**

Gabriella went in the kitchen with a big smile. Her mother noticed this and was surprised that Gabriella smiled like that which she don't usually do since she was 16.

"What's with the smile, Gabriella?" her mother asked, "Ah...you're in love, right?" she added and giggled.

"Hmm? Of course not! I'm planing to be a nun!" she said, "not anymore!" she told herself.

"OK, OK, I give up! You saw oil in the back yard?" her mother said.

"No!" she replied.

"Are you really Gabriella?" her mom said.

"Yeah! I'm just...happy!" Then, Troy suddenly came inside of the room. "Mmmm! Smells good," he said.

"Here, try it!" Gabriella said while she is getting the spoon and trying to put it to his mouth. The sauce spilt in Troy's shirt.

"Ah, shit! What did you do?!" he exclaimed.

"I was just..." she replied.

"Ah! God damn it!" he said while coming upstairs.

Her mother noticed that Gabriella's smile curved again to a frown so she came near Gabriella and tried to embrace her but Gabriella pulled out and came to her room. At her room, she slammed the door and sat in the bed and looked at the mirror.

_Gabriella's POV_

_This is not right, I shouldn't! He is still my brother. How could I? But, it was love. God, I'm in love with him! But don't worry, Gabriella, I know this is only temporary and will wear off. _

_End of POV_

Then, while she was sitting on the bed, she heard the door from the other room close. It was Troy's room. She was so curious about the things inside. She tried to sneak inside while he was away. She looked at pictures and trophies and medals. She was so impressed of Troy. She opened the cabinet and found a silver necklace that says, "TroyLovesHisMom." She noticed that it was very old but still looked new. While, she was admiring everything inside Troy's room, she heard the door opened again. So, she quickly hid in the closet and hoped that she won't be caught. She peeked through the small hole in the closet and sees Troy carrying Sharpay. "What are they doing?" she asked herself.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Sharpay said while punching Troy's back.

"OK, OK!" Troy replied as he puts Sharpay in the bed. He closed the door and started kissing Sharpay passionately. He started taking off his polo shirt. Sharpay also took off her top leaving her bra. Troy slide in his hand in Sharpay's bra and ripped it.

While inside the closet, Gabriella was peeking and witnessed how the two did the "activity." She was shocked to find out that they would do that. She waited them until they would fall asleep.

After several minutes, the both of them were fully naked. Sharpay was moaning at the same time talking to Troy. "Faster, faster," she said. Then, Troy did "it" faster. Back inside the closet, Gabriella tried to close her eyes but she couldn't.

After long minutes, the both of them were so tired and sleep. This was the perfect timing to get out. While, Gabriella tip-toed herself out, she heard Sharpay's moaning as if wanting for more. "Slut!" Gabriella said to herself. Sharpay heard that but she ignored it. Luckily, Gabriella came out of the room.

"Yes!" she said. But, instead of happiness, she felt sadness inside of her. "Why am I crying?" she said as tears were coming down from her eyes until she started crying and ran towards her room.

After an hour, Troy and Sharpay came out of the room and looks very satisfied. "It was fun, but you acted like a virgin!" Sharpay said to Troy. "Me? A virgin? No way!" Troy replied while the both were chuckling. Troy suddenly stops chuckling when he saw Gabriella's door was open. "Wait!" he said. "I'll come with!" Sharpay replied. Inside, they were shocked to see Gabriella on the floor, pale and unconcsious. Troy called out Socorro. When Socorro came in, she was shocked and carried Gabriella to the car. "Dad! Dad!" Troy cried out to his dad. "Why what's the matter?" Vince asked. "Gabriella! She's unconcious!" Troy answered.

_Gabriella's POV_

_Where am I? Am I in heaven already? Oh, I hope so._

_End of POV_

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and sees her mom talking to the doctor. "Is she OK?" her mom said. "Yeah, she just needs these medicines and for two weeks, she can be normal again, here," Doctor Bobby said. "What am I doing here?" Gabriella asked. "Gabriella! You're awake!" her mom exclaimed as she runs towards Gabriella and embraced her. "We were so worried," she added.

"Her heartbeat is normal, same as her blood pressure, temperature and hopefully tomorrow, she can come out," the doctor said.

"OK. Gabby, I have to leave you here with the doctor, OK? I have to buy your drugs, I'll be back," Socorro said. She left the room and she left Bobby with Gabriella.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Andrews," Bobby introduced himself.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" Gabriella said while looking away from Bobby.

Bobby Andrews was nominated three times for "Best Doctor in Albequerque." He graduated from Yale and got a doctor's degree when he was only 21 years old. He was 6'1, buffed and very good-looking.

"Don't worry, I'm your doctor, I just need you to know me," Bobby said.

Gabriella turned around and sees a very handsome doctor. She was immediately crushing on him. "Ok, then, I...I'm Gabriella," she said.

"Ok, Gabriella," he said while he stands up and walks away.

"Wait!" Gabriella haulted Bobby. "That's it?"she added.

"What do you mean?" Bobby replied.

"I mean, courting a girl like me don't start like that...oops! I shoudn't have said that!" she said.

"It's OK! Let me start again. I'm Bobby and I'm looking at a very gorgeous woman right now," he replied.

Gabriella started blushing, "Does the doctor have a phone?" she said.

"Here's my calling card, call me if you need me," he said then he winked.

Socorro came in and saw Bobby about to kiss Gabriella. She made a fake cough then both looked at her. "Bobby," she said.

"I was just checking on her...eye...status..." he explained.

"You want to come to dinner tonight?" she said.

"I would love to," he replied looking at Gabriella.

--

**Author's Note: What do you think will happen at dinner? Are there gonna be more drama ahead of Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Bobby? What do you think, guys! Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-vanessazacky817**


	6. Too Drunk, Too Dangerous

**Author's Note: This Chapter is rated "M" for sexual explicit content. So if you do not want to read this chapter, better wait for the next chapter. So, no nasty comments! Such comments will be deleted.**

**--**

_**Chapter 6: too Drunk, too Dangerous**_

When Troy heard the car arrive, he immediately came down stairs to check on Gabriella. He was deeply worried on what happened to Gabriella two hours earlier. He was about to embrace her "sister" when all of a sudden, a man came out of the car who happens to be Bobby.

"Hi, I'm the doctor," Bobby said, "Dr. Bobby Andrews," he said as he offered a handshake.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hi, I'm Troy,"_

_"Jerk!" _

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hello?" Bobby said as he wave his hand on Troy's face.

"Ah...nice meeting you! Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"I'm here!" Gabriella said as she comes out of the car.

"Gabby!" Jack-jack said as he ran towards Gabriella and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Jackie!" she said as she kissed her young little brother."Oh, hey, Troy," she said to Troy.

"Hey," he replied as he embraced Gabriella so tight. Then, his hand tried to reach Gabriella's "bottom." Gabriella then pulls back, "Let's eat dinner," she said.

**At Dinner...**

Everybody was so quiet and eated politely until Jack-jack seemed to open up a conversation but in a different yet funny way. "My poo can change its color, earlier after I ate a bowl of ice cream, it turned brown and it turned green when I drank milk,"

"Oh, you can not talk like that in front of the table, young man!" his mother said.

"But daddy said it's OK to talk while dinner," he replied.

"Well, I didn't mean to say that you can talk about anything! Say sorry to our guest," Jack exclaimed.

"Sorry Mr. Doctor," Jack-jack said.

"It's OK," Bobby replied.

"Can I go play, now?" Jack-jack asked his mother.

"Sure," Socorro replied.

"Come here, Jack-jack," Melagros said as she follows Jack-jack.

"Honey, do we have beer left on the fridge?" Jack asked Socorro.

"Oh, no! You can not have beer!" Socorro exclaimed.

"Just tonight?" Jack said.

"OK," She replied.

After they ate, the boys head outside and had their "boy talk" while drinking beer. From the window, Gabriella peeked through and stared at Bobby. She was deeply in love with the doctor. She couldn't explain it but she loved him dearly.

"So," Jack said as he took a drink of his beer, "your a doctor? How do you handle 'sexy' patients?"

"What?" he said.

"I mean, when you see a gorgeous girl, what do you do? You touch her?"

"Well, as part of a doctor's life...kinda..." Bobby replied and laughed. They were enjoying talking then suddenly Troy's cellphone rang, he got it and excused himself to his room. While he was heading towards the door of the house, he saw Gabriella coming outside. He smiled but she didn't smiled back. Instead, she smiled at Bobby.

"Hey, may I join you?" Gabriella said.

"Hahaha, sure! I didn't knew you drink beer!" Jack said mockingly.

"Well, it's my first time to try it," she said.

"Here," Bobby said. Then, Socorro came in.

"Bobby, I think you should stay in for the night, it's getting late," Socorro said.

"If that's OK with you," Bobby replied.

"Sure! Just don't pee on the sheets!" she said, "you enjoy!" she added.

After several minutes and beers, Gabriella was fully drunk same as Jack except for Bobby. He was still standing like a tree while Gabriella and Jack was like dancing slowly. The two were getting dizzy but Gabriella was dizzier. It was her first time yet she got drunk quickly.

"Ooh, I got to go! Leave you two alone!" Jack said as he yawned and felt about to barf.

"So?" Gabriella said while she is touching Bobby's chest, "You know what?"

"What?" Bobby replied as if pulling back.

"I want to thank you for being a good doctor and taking care of me," she said as she is taking off her buttons.

"You know, I really have to call your mom, Soco...!" He was cut by Gabriella.

"Sshh, this won't hurt a bit, virgin," she said as she kisses his neck. Bobby gave in and make out with Gabriella. He started kissing her hand up to her neck. Everybody was asleep so no one noticed. Gabriella took off Bobby's button until she was tired and said, "can we do this upstairs?" she said. Bobby carried her up to her room. Bobby closed the door silently.

"Ah...Bobby! Come here! Hurry up!" she moaned.

Bobby immediately came to the bed and kissed Gabriella's neck while Gabriella was taking Bobby's polo shirt off. After kissing her neck, he stood up in the bed and took off his belt and threw it on the floor. He then unzipped his pants while Gabriella was taking off her skirt.

Bobby pulled down his briefs and left it on his left leg. Bobby came down and kissed Gabriella so passionately and ripped Gabriella's bra. After kissing, Gabriella took off her panties and asked Bobby to do "it." Bobby followed her and did "it." Moaning, she was also remembering flashbacks about what happened earlier.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ooh, faster! Faster!" Sharpay moaned. Then, Troy did "it" faster._

_"I love you, Troy!" she said then she kissed him passionately._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Faster! Faster, Bobby!" Gabriella moaned. After doing "it" faster, they changed their position. Gabriella was on top and kissing Bobby passionately while Bobby was "playing" with her breasts.

The next morning, 7 am, Gabriella woke up and found herself naked. She didn't remember anything. When she turned to the floor, she saw a brief and her underwears. She turned to the right and saw Bobby, fully naked and fast asleep. "What have I done?" she said to herself. Then, Bobby slowly opened his eyes. "Satisfied?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" he stood up, "you can't remember?"

"Can we talk with your clothes on?" she said while she was covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Closing my eyes while you're wearing your clothes," she said.

"What? You saw whole of my body, you even placed your lips on it!" Bobby replied.

"Ok, ok," she said while she turns her head to Bobby. "Am I wrong or we actually did 'it' last night?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We did "it" last night. Well, you were drunk and told me to,"

"I can't remember," she said.

"Oh, I need to go to work, I have two patients, early," Bobby said while putting his clothes on.

"Oh, Bobby, before you leave, I...you wanna...?" Gabriella was cut by Bobby.

"Do it again? OK...dinner tonight?" he said.

"Yeah," she said.

--

**Author's Note: I told you that it was very mature! So, do you think Gabriella is still in love with him after knowing that they did it? Do you think something will happen to Gabriella after they did it? More drama on the next chapter! **


	7. Naughty Thoughts

_**Chapter 7: Naughty Thoughts**_

That night, Gabriella searched for the perfect dress for a perfect evening. Again, the door was slightly open. Troy passed her room and sees Gabriella about to take her clothes off. Troy peeked through the small opening and made sure he wouldn't be caught until Gabriella accidentally opened the door. Gabriella fell on top of Troy and their lips suddenly stuck together. For 15 seconds, they looked at each other's eyes until Gabriella stood up and went to her room.

At the hospital, Bobby was also getting ready for his date tonight with Gabriella until an emergency came along. He looked at Gabriella's picture on his phone and said, "Please, don't get mad!"

Meanwhile, Gabriella took a look at herself in the mirror and admired her sexy outfit. She was wearing a read casual dress with a flowery belt and a silver necklace. She came out of the house but haulted by Troy.

"Gabriella, wait!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked as she turns her head to Troy.

"I...I'm not letting you to go to that date!" he said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"God, Gabriella, you just met the guy yesterday!" he exclaimed.

"Really? At least we..." she suddenly remembers something.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hurry up! Ahh...Faster!" she said. _

_"We're almost in..." he replied as he hears Gabriella's moans._

**_End of Flashback_**

"We...what?" he replied.

"Nothing, just forget what I said," she replied.

"Gabriella!" he shouted.

Gabriella didn't listen and she called for a cab. Troy ran towards her and holds her hand. "Gabriella!" he said. Gabriella looked into his eyes deeply but she pulled away from the grip and rode inside of the cab. About time, Bobby finished the emergency operation and Gabriella stepped out of the cab.

"Oh, glad you're already here!" she said.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Bobby said as he holds her hand.

"It's really cold..." Gabriella said while she is embracing herself.

"Here," Bobby covered Gabriella with his jacket.

"You're so sweet!" Gabriella said.

"Let's go!" Bobby said. They went to the hospital parking lot and searched for Bobby's car. While heading to the car, they chatted for a while.

"So, you had any boyfriends before?" Bobby asked.

"Well, technically, you were my first," Gabriella said as she turns her head to Bobby's face. But, he 'magically' turned to Troy.

"Troy," Gabriella said silently.

"What?" Bobby said as his face transforms to normal again.

"Nothing, let's go," Gabriella said.

Meanwhile, Troy walked back and forths infront of his bed. He was thinking of Gabriella. Then, he took off his shirt and layed down on the bed. He was thinking of having an 'intimate' activity with Gabriella.

**_What he is thinking..._**

_Gabriella was fully naked and Troy was kissing her neck as Gabriella is touching his 'erection' at the same time moaning. Troy entered his 'thing' inside of Gabriella's 'opening' _

_"Ooh! Faster, faster!" she moaned._

**_Back to reality..._**

_Troy's POV_

_What am I thinking? I shouldn't think of these things. She's just my sister. I couldn't do that. But was is this feeling inside of me that I feel when I see her. Could it be? I don't know._

_End of POV_

They went to one of Albequerque's most fancy restaurant, "The Red Lobster." After ordering, Gabriella was surprised to see Sharpay. Gabriella gave Sharpay a "tiger-look" which made Sharpay angry. She came near to their table.

"Nobody snobs at me!" Sharpay exclaimed then everybody inside the restaurant.

"Until now!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"How dare you, you are just trash! When I marry your brother, I'll have him for good!" Sharpay replied.

"I don't think so! And I am not the trash, you are,"

"How dare you!" Sharpay took a glass of water and spilled it over Gabriella's head slowly.

Bobby stood up and wiped Gabriella's face with a tissue, "Gabriella, are you all right?" Bobby said with a concerned tone.

"Remember this, Gabriella. I am the only person you don't wanna mess with," Sharpay said.

"And remember this you low-life, social-climbing whore! You would never get your fat ass in our house!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Let's go," she said as she leaves the restaurant.

"Are you OK, miss Evans?" Sylvia said, her personal assistant.

"Give me a background check on that Gabriella Montez, let's see who's the whore, now!" Sharpay told herself.

Finally, it was December 23, 2007. The day when the family will go to the resort. They brought along Bobby and Sharpay for accompany. Troy was not really excited about the trip since he wasn't outgoing as Gabriella was.

"Please remember to clean the bathroom, buy some groceries, feed the dogs, feed the birds..." Socorro reminds Melagros.

"Yes, ma'am, I will control everything!" she said.

"OK! Take care of yourself!" Socorro shouted as heading towards the van.

"Oh, I will!"

_Gabriella's POV_

_I was standing outside of the van, waiting for Bobby to come. It has been 2 hours since I prepared everything. I packed-up everything except for my Bobby. Yes, I was falling in love with the man, but someone still stops me from doing it. Ooh! I saw a car. Who could it be? Only to find out that it was slutty Sharpay_

_End of POV_

"Hi everybody!" she said wearing a sexy spaghetti strap and a mini skirt with big sunglasses.

Gabriella made the "tiger-look" again. Then, she turns to her brother and sees him smiling and winking at Sharpay.

--

**Author's Note: This is very short, sorry! Give out some suggestions of the story or reviews so that I can make it the way you wanted. Thank you so much for reading! What do you think will happen on the next chapter?**


	8. The 7Hour Trip

_**Chapter 8: The 7-hour Trip**_

Sharpay came near to Troy and kissed him on the cheek but Bobby wasn't there yet. Gabriella still waited for him until she saw a yellow cab stopped in front of their house. Finally, it was Bobby. He came towards Gabriella and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry, I was got into traffic," he explained.

"Let's go," then, she kissed him passionately.

Gabriella was really fond of trips since she is a journalist. But, it was Sharpay's first time to take a 7-hour trip by land. Later, she became sick and about to barf.

"What's the problem, honey?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"I need to…." Sharpay said but she paused.

"What?" Troy asked. And without warning, Sharpay suddenly vomited in Troy's lap. Gabriella, from the back seat, stood up and looked at Sharpay's sick face. She began to laugh about it. But, instead of puking it out, Troy was very concerned of Sharpay. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Sharpay. The van stopped at a near coffee shop. Troy grabbed his trousers from his bag and went to the bath room and changed. Sharpay was sitting on the chair and suddenly, Jack-Jack came near him.

"Are you OK, auntie?" he asked with a cute tone.

"I'm OK," she said then kissed Jack-Jack's forehead, "you go now, and play!" Troy came out of the bath room and went to the van to return his pants. Then, he sees Gabriella laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked Gabriella with an angry tone.

"Well, you're great GIRLFRIEND, puked on your lap; wouldn't you think that, that is funny?" Gabriella said as she continues laughing. Troy turned around and went inside the coffee shop. Gabriella then stopped laughing and realizes about what she said. "I should say sorry," she said to herself. So, Gabriella went inside the coffee shop but when she was about to come inside, the door suddenly opens and everyone decided to continue the trip.

"Are you fine?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Yeah," she said.

Gabriella was feeling jealous at that moment when she sees Troy concerning about Sharpay. Bobby then came out and sees Gabriella looking at air.

"Hello?" he said as he waves his hand in front of Gabriella.

"Hi!" she said.

"Let's go!" Bobby replied as he holds Gabriella's hand.

Inside the van, Gabriella felt uneasy. Like Sharpay, she became sick too. She had four stops because she vomits. She wonders why since this never happened to her before. She thinks that it could be bad karma but it was impossible. Bobby was concerned of Gabriella's situation so he asked Gabriella to take a nap since there was only three hours more until they arrive. Gabriella followed Bobby's advice and sleep.

_**Gabriella's dream**_

_Gabriella was lying in the bed. Her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and found her in her room. She tried to stand up but she couldn't. Then, she felt something wet. She touched her stomach and felt something warm and sticky. She started to worry. When she took a look at the bed, she was shocked to see a large amount of blood on the bed. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Then, somebody covered her mouth and kissed her neck. She looked at that person and sees Bobby._

_**End of Dream**_

Gabriella opened her eyes and sees Bobby sleeping on her shoulder. She was sweating so hard so she grabbed a towel and wiped herself. After an hour of looking at the window, they finally arrived at the resort. White sand, coconut trees and a bright shining sun-all makes up the stunning _Caesar White Resort._

"Wow! It's a bright sunny day!" Sharpay said as she grabs her bag.

"Daddy, I thought we were going to Disneyland?!" Jack-jack asks Jack.

"Baby, wake up," Gabriella whispered to Bobby's ear. Then, Bobby's eyes slowly opened.

"We're here?" he said.

"Yeah," she said as she kisses Bobby's forehead.

"Let's get moving," Bobby said.

Socorro immediately went to the front desk and ordered a suite and two deluxe. The suite was for Jack, Socorro and Jack-jack while the two deluxe will be the rooms for the boys and girls. "I'm sorry ma'am but we have only one deluxe left," the front desk said.

"Oh, let me just get back to you," Socorro replied. She came to Jack and told him about the rooms.

"It's OK, they could all sleep in the same room," Jack said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Socorro replied.

"We'll just order three more beds," Jack explained.

"But the girls can't share the same room with the boys!" Socorro exclaimed.

"OK, you think of a plan!" Jack replied.

"OK, OK! Since we have no other choice,"

When Gabriella and Sharpay found out that they were staying together, they were half angry but half happy-angry because they would see each other but happy because they would see their boyfriends. Instead of getting a deluxe room for them, Socorro decided to give them another suite room with two queen-sized beds. 342 was the room.

"It won't open!" Sharpay complained when she couldn't open the door.

"Give me that!" Gabriella said as she grabbed the key.

She carefully opened the door and saw the room. It was huge! There was a mini-kitchen, a living room, two queen-sized beds and a 32-inch flat screen TV with a dvd player. Unaware that Gabriella wasn't alone, she threw her bags on the floor and jumped in the bed.

While doing so, Sharpay took a look at the bath room and sees a Hawaiian-themed environment. There was a jacuzzi filled with water and candles with rose petals were inside too.

"This is so cool!" she exclaimed.

While the girls were admiring their suite, the boys made themselves in the kitchen and whipped up their own coffee. They sat in the coffee table within the kitchen and talked about their girlfriends.

"So, Gabriella told me that you and Gabriella haven't talked to each other for a long time," Bobby said to Troy as he takes a sip of his coffee.

**_Flashback_**

_"Wanna hand out tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella._

_"No, I can't, I have a date tonight," Gabriella replied as she slams her locker._

_"So, how about tomorrow?" Troy said._

_"It's a GNO" Gabriella replied._

_"But..." _

_"See you at home," She said as she leaves._

**_Another Flashback_**

_"Nnn...not...yyyy...yet.." she answered as she tries to hide the picture behind her._

_"What's that?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Behind you!"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Come on, let me see it!" Troy pulled away Gabby's hand and finds out she was holding the picture. "What are you doing? Don't ever touch this!" He pulled the picture from Gabby's hand._

_"I'm sorry I was just..." Gabriella explained._

_"You have gone too far, Gabriella! If you treat me bad, I'll treat you worser!" Troy shouted._

**_End of Flashbacks_**

"I thought I would never forgive her," Troy whispered.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Troy replied.

"Troy, I'll be at the pool if you need anything," Sharpay told Troy wearing a sexy bikini that made Troy stare at her. "What's the matter?" she said. Then, she notices that Troy couldn't take his eyes off her, "but I don't wanna be lonely," she said in a flirty voice.

"I'll just change my clothes!" Troy said with a smirk.

--

**Author's Note: OK, it took me so long to post this since I was too busy making some YouTube videos and I had a talk with the co-writer (my brother, Kiko) and we were finalizing the eight chapter. Probably the 9th wouldn't take that long, maybe I'll post it tomorrow or the day after that. Please keep on reading and drop by some reviews! What could happen enext? Hmmm...**

**XOXO**

**Ina**


	9. The Ring

_**Chapter 9: The Ring**_

Immediately, Troy hurried up to the bath room and put on his boxers. Inside, he took off his shirt and pulled down his trousers. Then, he pulled down his briefs. Gabriella noticed that the door was slightly opened and thought nobody was inside. So, she opened the door quietly and sees Troy pulling up his boxers. Gabriella was stunned to see her brother's naked body again. So, she silently closed the door. Troy grabbed his vest and wore it. He looked at himself in the mirror and practiced how to propose to Sharpay.

"Troy! I'm going to leave you if you waste five minutes again!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Troy looked at the mirror again and then turned his head to a genuine ruby engagement ring that he will give to Sharpay tomorrow night. He grabbed the ring and putted it in a case inside his bag.

"I'm here!" Troy exclaimed as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Let's go then!" Sharpay replied.

When they came out, Gabriella closed the door and locked it. She came to Bobby and massaged his back.

"We're all alone," Gabriella said in a flirty tone.

"So?" Bobby replied.

"We could…" Gabriella said as she unbuttoned Bobby's shirt.

"I'm not in the mood yet Gabriella!" he replied with an angry tone and stands up. "You know, you're acting very strange lately!"

"What do you mean strange?!"

"You're…..Slutty!"

"So that's what you think of me?!" Gabriella exclaimed. Bobby turned around and looked at Gabriella. "I thought you love me!"

"Do you think I don't love you?" he replied as he turns around. "I'm just concerned of what are you doing to yourself! Do you hear me?!" Gabriella collapsed. "Gabriella! Do you hear me?!" He exclaimed unaware that Gabriella collapsed. "Gabriella!" he turned around and sees poor Gabriella lying down on the floor and unconscious.

He quickly carried her to the bed. He grabbed his stethoscope and checked Gabriella's heartbeat. Then, he gave her a mouth-to-mouth and hoped she would wake up. Unfortunately, she couldn't. So he called Socorro and Jack to come over.

After few minutes, Bobby heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Socorro, Jack and Jack-Jack.

"Where's my baby?" Socorro worriedly said. Without a sound, Bobby pointed Gabriella lying on the bed, still unconscious. "Jack! Let's bring her to the hospital!" Socorro exclaimed.

Bobby carried Gabriella downstairs and brought her to the van. They brought her to a nearby hospital without even telling Troy and Sharpay.

"I'm sorry!" Bobby said while holding Gabriella's left hand and kissing her forehead.

**Meanwhile at the pool….**

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed while swimming in the pool.

"Wait!" Troy replied. Then, he suddenly felt different.

"Baby! Come on!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'll just go upstairs!"

"OK!"

Troy went upstairs in their room and noticed that it was locked. So, he went to his parents' room and still it was locked. He noticed that they were away. "Where is everybody?" he said. He came down again to the pool.

"They're gone!" Troy exclaimed, coming towards Sharpay.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, standing up and getting the towel.

"They're gone, we're all alone,"

"So?"

"We can't go inside our rooms!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"I always loved sex beside the pool…" Sharpay said and about to kiss Troy.

"Whoa!" Troy pulled back. "We're in a hotel, not at home!"

"So? It's our chance to…try something new…"

"Sharpay! I don't know why they left us, but I guess something isn't right,"

"So you're psychic? It's so….sexy!" Sharpay said with a flirty tone.

"Quit it out!"

"OK! What are we going to do?!"

"Shit! I left my phone upstairs!"

"God!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I guess we have to wait," Troy said.

_Troy's POV_

_I was starting to feel goose bumps. I think that something wasn't right. I feel loneliness but I feel happy. I don't know why but I think that a part of me is gone._

_End of POV_

**At the van….**

_**Gabriella's Dream**_

_She was in a hospital and doctors were all around her. She noticed that her legs were open. She heard an infant's cry. The infant was coming from her. Then, the doctor grabbed the infant upside down and stabbed the baby with scissors. Gabriella suddenly cried loudly but when she touched her face, it wasn't tears flowing-it was BLOOD. Then, she screamed loudly._

_**End of Dream**_

Gabriella screamed very loud and Bobby woke her up. She woke up and embraced Bobby tightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"At the hospital, you're going to be fine…" Bobby replied.

"No! I don't! I want to go back! Let's go back!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Jack, let's go back!" Socorro said.

"Gabby, did you have a nightmare?" Jack-jack asked Gabriella.  
"Yeah, Jack-Jack," she replied then kissed him on the forehead.

When they came back to the resort, Jack-jack felt very sleepy and tired. So, Socorro carried him and got the key. Bobby and Gabriella got the key and proceeded to their room. But, they suddenly remembered Troy and Sharpay. So, they went to the pool but they weren't there. They went upstairs again and found the two, sleeping outside the room.

"Wake up!" Bobby exclaimed to Sharpay.

"Troy, wake u…." Gabriella was waking Troy up when she hears Troy murmuring.

"Gabriella….uh….Gabriella," Troy murmured.

Gabriella shed a tear without reason. She wiped the tear and continues waking up Troy. "Troy! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

When the two woke up, Bobby told them about what happened to Gabriella earlier. Troy understood what happened. They went inside and Gabriella headed to the bath room to take a shower.

"I'll just take a shower," Gabriella said.

"OK," Bobby replied.

Gabriella went inside and took a look at the mirror. She suddenly remembers memories together with Troy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Wanna hang out tonight?" _

"_No, I can't,"_

_**Another Flashback**_

"_Gabriella, how are you feeling?" Troy said while Gabriella was lying in the bed, sick._

"_What do you think?!" She replied with an annoyed tone._

"_Here, take your soup," Troy offered her with a spoon of hot soup._

"_I can do it myself!" Gabriella exclaimed then turned around._

_**Another Flashback**_

"_Gabriella, please pass the soup," Socorro said to Gabriella._

"_I'll do it, Mom!" Troy grabbed the bowl of hot soup and spilled it over Gabriella._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Stupid!" Gabriella screamed._

_End of Flashback_

_Gabriella's POV_

_I guess I was so mean to him. I should've given him a chance. I think…I think I love him? What am I saying? I shouldn't! He's my brother._

_End of POV_

Gabriella noticed Troy's bag beside the door. She grabbed the bag and took a look inside. She saw some files about his work but when she took a look at the other pocket, she saw the ring case. She opened it and saw the ruby ring. When she took a look at the ring it says,

"_To Sharpay, my one and only love forever and ever, take this ring as a sign of my love for all eternity."_

Gabriella started to cry. She threw the ring on the wall and cried. She locked the door and continued crying. Later, she putted the ring back and went outside with red eyes.

"Why? What happened to you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella just looked away and went outside the room. Sharpay followed her until they reached to the beach. Gabriella continued crying and sat on the sea shore.

"I know how it feels," Sharpay said to Gabriella.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella replied.

"I know we have some differences, Gabriella but we have to forget it. Come on we're girls, and girls shouldn't fight, come here," Sharpay offered an embrace to Gabriella. Gabriella came near to Sharpay and embraced her but continues crying while Sharpay is rubbing her back.

--  
**Author's Note: I did the best I could to post this! So, I hope you like this chapter. What do you think, guys? Is Sharpay really being good to Gabriella? Or is there an evil plan behind this? Please drop your reviews!**


	10. Symptoms

_**Chapter 10: Symptoms**_

Sharpay offered an embrace to Gabriella that night. For minutes, they talked and share experiences while watching the moon and the sea. They both found out each other's stories.

"So, you're father died?" Sharpay asked with a sad face.

"I was 6 years old that time," Gabriella replied.

_**Flashback**_

_"Happy birthday, Gabby! Happy birthday, Gabby! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, Gabby!" Socorro and Greg sung._

_"Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!" Gabriella replied with a smile then kissed her dad and mom. It was Gabriella's 6th birthday and everything was perfect. They hired a clown, they baked a delicious cake and it was Gabby's best birthday ever. While they were singing 'Happy Birthday', the lights suddenly turned off. _

_"I'll check on the bulb," Greg said._

_"OK!" Socorro replied. Greg checked on the light bulb and got his tools. It seemed that the wires were bitten by some rats-big rats. It was impossible to fix that in one night, but Greg risked it and tried to fix it._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What happened next?" Sharpay asked.

"I...I can't remember," Gabriella replied.

"Let's just go upstairs, now," Sharpay said. So the girls went upstairs and sees the guys already sleeping. They tip-toed their way in, not trying to wake up the boys. Sharpay and Gabriella slept in the two beds while Troy was on the couch and Bobby made a small bed made out of blankets and pillows on the carpeted floor.

**_Gabriella's Dream_**

_Gabriella was in a hospital bed and her legs were open. It was similar to the other dream but quite different. She again heard the cry and it was coming from her. The doctor, cleaned the infant and hand it to Gabriella with a white cloth. Gabriella carried the baby and embraced it until, the baby bite her neck. She screamed so loud so she threw the baby away. She touched her neck and saw no blood. But, she didn't know that the doctor was behind her carrying a scissor and stabbed her._

**_End of Dream_**

"God!" Gabriella screamed and woke up. She looked at the room and found herself all alone. She took a look at her cellphone and saw that it was already ten in the morning. She noticed that her breasts were swollen and tender to touch. There was a note left below the Bible. Gabriella took the note and took a look at the note that says:

"Gabriella, we're in the restaurant down stairs. Come down for breakfast!"

So, Gabriella wore her fuzzy slippers and a robe and went down stairs. There weren't much people at the restaurant, it was just them and two families. The restaurant was just beside the sea. Gabriella took a seat and didn't say anything, she just grabbed her plate and waited for the order to come.

"Gabriella, I ordered your favorite," Socorro said.

"Let me look at that menu!" Gabriella said as she grabs the menu from Socorro's hands.

"Honey what's the matter?" Troy asked Sharpay as he noticed that she was touching her back.

"I just feel a back pain!" Sharpay replied.

"Waiter! Waiter!" Gabriella called the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am!" the waiter immediately comes in.

"I want to add this platter of garlic rice, this bowl of ice cream-cookies and cream-and this T-bone steak," Gabriella said.

"OK, ma'am!" the waiter leaves with the menu.

"Gabriella, that's a lot," Socorro said.

"I'm hungry!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Are you sure, you're gonna eat all that?!" Jack asked.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Gabriella replied.

After they were done eating, they all head up stairs to take a bath. They will all be going to the mall to shop for _Noche Buena, _a Christmas Eve feast since Gabriella and Socorro are of Filipino descent. Gabriella was the one first who stepped inside the shower room and took a bath. While on the other hand, Sharpay made coffee for Troy and Bobby.

When Sharpay was about to give the coffee to Bobby, she dropped the mug and went to the trash can and vomitted. Bobby, as a doctor, accompanied her. Troy, on the other hand, became worried. When Sharpay was done vomitting, she turned around and stared at Bobby's eyes for seconds.

"Baby!" Troy cried out to Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sharpay turns her head to Troy, "thanks, Bobby," she said to Bobby.

Gabriella came out of the bath room and felt dizzy. Bobby ran towards her and asked her if she was ok. It was just a slight head ache and she was still OK. After everyone was done, they went down to the parking lot and waited for Socorro, Jack and Jack-Jack. Socorro came down with a worried face.

"Have you seen Jack-jack?" Socorro asked them.

"He's lost?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"He was just beside me!" Socorro replied then cries.

"We'll find him!" Sharpay exclaimed. They all searched for him. They searched him in the lobby, the rooms, the pool, the restaurant and even under the bed but they couldn't.

"We couldn't find him!" Sharpay exclaimed. Suddenly, Bobby remembered something.

**_Flashback_**

_"I love the ocean!" Jack-jack said._

_"Me too," Bobby replied._

**_End of Flashback_**

"I know where he is!" Bobby quickly ran to the beach and searched for Jack-jack, end-by-end. Until he saw Jack-jack in the end of the beach playing with baby turtles. He ran towards him and asked him why did he went there.

"Can I keep the turtles?" Jack-jack asked.

"Ah...You can't," Bobby replied.

"Why?"

"You see, turtles need to find their mommies, it's where they belong," Bobby explained. Jack-jack just smiled. Bobby carried Jack-jack until they were in the parking lot. When Socorro saw Jack-jack, she quickly ran towards him and embraced him.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"To the sea,"

"Don't ever do that again! Do you understand?!" Socorro exclaimed.

"Are you mad at me, mommy?" Jack-jack asked with a cute tone.

"No," Socorro replied with a tight embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

While they were inside the van, Gabriella was very worried about what is happening around in their newspaper. She was worried if the editorial was done and if the articles were edited by the copyreader. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh! Gabriella!" Mrs. Mayers said.

"Mrs. Mayers! Why'd you called me?!"

"Well, while you're on vacation, I want you to make a feature,"

"About what?"

"About family relationships during Christmas,"

"What?! Are you serious?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"I'll try to work it,"

"A-a! Don't try! Do it!" then Mrs. Mayers hangs up.

"Mrs. Mayers! Shit!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Socorro asked.

"Nothing, nothing,"

Instead it was a rest week for Gabriella, her job was still there. She couldn't tell it to her mom because her mom might call Mrs. Mayers and argue with her that could make her fired. So, she kept it as a secret and decided to make it in the bath room every night.

--

**Author's Note: Yes! April 26 is coming up! My family summer vacation! Sadly, I couldn't post Chapters 11-15 earlier because after that, we will have another vacation for my birthday which is on May 2, so don't forget! LOL! This Chapter, for me, sux!**

**XOXO**

**Ina**


	11. A Little Accident, A Little Risk

**_Chapter 11: A Little Accident, A Little Risk_**

It was Christmas but not one single snow flake was seen. The sun was still high and the environment was so hot. Gabriella, inside the van, was looking at Troy and Sharpay laughing while sharing each other's stories. Bobby glanced at Gabriella and noticed that she was paying more attention to them than him. So he took out his arm and wrapped it around Gabriella's shoulder and comforted her. Gabriella replied back with a slight embrace and a smirk.

On the other hand, Socorro was busy looking at the mirror as she retouches herself with make up. Jack and Jack-Jack, on the front seat, were spending their time to this father-son moment they were having. Troy wasn't that very close with his father since he was attached with his mother and to school. Alas! They have already arrived! Jack, Socorro and Jack-jack went to the grocery to buy foods for their feast tonight. Jack carried Jack-jack up to the cart and grabbing some ham.

The four decided to buy a gift to their parents. They went to an antique shop with authentic and real antiques. Upon entering the jaw-dropping shop, you could instantly see a 300-year-old chandelier hanging in front of you. Sharpay was an interior designer. She designed houses of celebrities, politicians and some wealthy people. There was just inside of her that wanted to buy that 200-year-old vase at the end of the room, as though, staring at her, wanting her to buy it. She was tempted by the Italian-origined vase and pulled her to take a look at it.

As she was admiring the vase, she said to herself, "What a wonderful vase!" Then, a voice behind her made her turn around and almost drop the vase. "Quite wonderful, right?!" Bobby said with a flashing smile, and catching the vase. He was wearing a white shirt, revealing the wonderful body he has. She took a look at him from bottom to top. Bobby was getting handsome each day. Who couldn't resist those dimples everytime he smiles and that amazing six-pack that she was lucky to see every evening when they sleep. Sharpay also has a crush on Bobby and sometimes wished she could be in bed with him.

But Sharpay remembered her commitment with Troy so she tried to get away from him. "Don't worry! I don't bite!" he said with a smile. "So...you...find this vase, wonderful?" Bobby nodded, "Yeah, wonderful...beautiful...like you." Troy suddenly calls her and then she tries leaves. Bobby grabs Sharpay's right arm and gripped it so tightly allowing her to stay. But Sharpay's Prince Charming, Troy arrived and stopped the beast and pulled the princess.

"What did he say to you?" Troy asked Sharpay with a worried-concerned face. All Sharpay's face was blank and she could not answer anything but only asked to leave. Gabriella waved goodbye to Sharpay as her heels walked towards outside without even looking back to Gabriella. Gabriella wondered what happened to her and asked herself. Suddenly, a mysterious hand grabbed her bottom and made her turn around. "Hey, sexy," it was Bobby with a bright smile, as though it was intended to blind people. Still, they continued to search for the perfect present they could give to their parents though Bobby's parents are in Canada since he was nineteen years old.

He was born in a wealthy family of doctors. His father was a surgeon while her mother was a pediatrician. His two brothers were both veterinarians. He, followed his father's footsteps as a surgeon. But, among his family, he was the only one to graduate at the age of eighteen together with his twin brothers in College. Really, he was just the guy every woman desires. He is smart, handsome and such a family guy. He always dreamt of a family of his own.

"So, what do you think of this?" Gabriella said while she is holding an antique Italian picture frame that costs 3,000 dollars. Without any sound, Bobby just nodded and continued to search for a perfect gift for his upcoming in-laws. Finally, they bought the perfect gift. They all met up at the food court and exchanged gifts. After that, they said a short prayer before eating. Oh, the turkey and ham-it was perfect for a Christmas lunch, according to Jack. When they finally arrived at the hotel, Socorro went to the restaurant and asked the chef if he could cook the food they bought.

Gabriella and Sharpay went to their room and put on some fancy clothes they bought from the mall. Gabriella wore a blue satin sleveless blouse with a cream silky skirt. Sharpay, on the other hand, decided to celebrate Christmas with a red top and denim jeans, sprinkled with diamonds all over her body. The ladies, including Socorro, that night were all beautiful and their lovers were more stunned to see them.

When they all came down to the restaurant with their fabulous dresses, they decided to start the feast with a prayer. After their plea, they grabbed their knives and forks and excited to get their mouths near to the two turkeys, five hams, half dozen of flavors of pie and they even ordered some fish too.

The table was full of delicious and tasty dishes. Since they were the only one there in the restaurant, they asked the crew to join with them. At first, they were shy but when they revealed the number of dishes, they decided to join in. After they finished and made their selves full, they chatted for a while and drank beer. Jack-jack was so sleepy so Socorro carried him to the suite.

"What a nice family," a 40-year-old cook said as she admires the good value of the Boltons. But, it was off to work for the crew and staff, and the five, Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Bobby and Jack, went to the beach and celebrated with beer and fireworks. Instead of complaining for the thunderous din of the fire crackers, the guests from the hotel peeked out to the window and see the sky flowers explode and change colors.

The guys were drinking until they were drunk except for Jack who is busy with his fire crackers that now, people are surrounding him. Gabriella and Sharpay, after chatting, decided to hit some bottles too. After nearly more than five bottles, Gabriella was drunk and fell asleep and her brother's arms. Bobby, drunk, told Troy to carry her sister to the suite. Troy followed Bobby and carried Gabriella upstairs.

When he was near to the room, he unlocked it and kicked it to open. Then, he dropped Gabriella to the bed. Troy decided to drink a glass of water but he suddenly hears Gabriella moan. He turned around and sees Gabriella's legs revealed as her skirt went up. Troy was drunk and was barely out of his mind. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and locked the door. He started kissing Gabriella's neck like what he always thought of. Later, they were fully naked but still drunk.

Sharpay noticed that it has been twenty minutes yet Troy wasn't still there. "I'll check on them." Yet, Bobby grabbed Sharpay's legs and convinced her to stay for a while. It was an opportunity for Bobby to be with Sharpay, alone. But Sharpay removed the strong grip from her legs and went upstairs. Finally, the door was in front of her, she noticed it was locked so she knocked so loud. Troy and Gabriella, still doing the "activity", didn't heard the door knock. Until, she saw a maid with spare keys. The maid slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

--

**Author's Note: Sorry if it took so long to post it since I was out of town and I had tons of things to do. But good thing I brought along my laptop and I could do it some times in our trip. Oh, oh! What would happen when Sharpay opens the door?!**


	12. I Love You, My Sister

**_Chapter 12: I Love You, My Sister_**

As the door was slowly opened, Socorro interrupted the opportunity to see that Troy's hands were all wrapped on his very own sister's naked body. Socorro, with her beautiful smile, called Sharpay to her room. She told her to keep an eye of Jack-jack, barely awake, because she needs to inform the front desk reception that they were leaving tomorrow afternoon. The maid that was suppose to open the door, decided to let Sharpay borrow the spare keys for a minute.

But how couldn't they heard the loud moans of Gabriella? Why were they not aware that it was odd and strange that they would lock the door together. But, Sharpay never doubted Troy. She was faithful to him and thought he was too. Sharpay just sat on the soft suite bed and staring at Jack-Jack. She was fond of children and hoped she would have her own.

Meanwhile, Gabriella haulted Troy from kissing her. She was tired and wanted to sleep. They were both drunk yet the thing they were doing was all of what they wanted to happen-to get closer, to get intimate and to explore each other. It was so disgusting but it is what they were feeling. It wasn't because they were drunk, it was because they loved each other but don't want to show it.

They were on the floor since the bed was literally moving while they were getting intimate. They crawled back in the bed and Troy was awake from being drunk. He was aware what was happening. For him, it was a really unforgettable moment. He stood up, still naked, he stared at Gabriella's beautiful body and wanted to do it again. But, he thought maybe Sharpay was still waiting for him.

He was aware of the time. It was nearly twelve o'clock. He hurried up to put on his clothes. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and was not drunk anymore. She took a look at herself and found her naked. She quickly wore her clothes and went back to bed. He was closing his zipper when Gabriella wanted to kiss him through her eyes. Troy leaned down to Gabriella and kissed her passionately while touching her face.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bobby went in. Troy and Gabriella stopped kissing and turned around and sees Bobby. He was drunk so it was impossible for him to remember what happened. "Merry fucking Christmas!" Bobby yelled and all what Troy and Gabriella can do was to smile and nod.

They were leaving tomorrow because Troy needs to go back to New York in two days. Jack-jack was already homesick and misses his very loyal, friendly, slightly overweight nanny. He was really excited to play with his toys again. Fortunately, the day he was anticipating was tomorrow. It was his first vacation yet he wanted to go home already.

Troy and Bobby went back again to the beach and Gabriella tried to sleep. She was thinking about Troy's hard yet passionate kisses. She wasn't wrong. She was in love and addicted to Troy. She started touching herself, as though it was Troy's hands until her phone rang that made her stand up to get it from the coffee table.

"Hello?" she said with an angry tone. "It's Lorelle!" Mrs. Mayers replied, widely awake. "What's the matter?" Gabriella forgot what Mrs. Mayers told her that morning. "Remember?" "Remember what?!" she wasn't drunk now, yet she still can't remember what was she asked to do earlier.

"The feature?!" Lorelle Mayers was suddenly doubting that Gabriella has forgotten the "Christmas" feature she was suppose to give tomorrow when she comes home. "I wanted tomorrow, capishe?" then she hangs up. It was now coming to Gabriella. She now remembers. Unfortunately, she haven't even started yet. So, she jumped off from the bed, even though she was still having a head ache, and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper and started writing it.

She started off simply by, "Christmas. It is that time of year again when we receive gifts, presents, food and the time of understanding and giving. But, as of my experience, I do not care if there was not a single gift box under my tree, or a single slice of pie on the dinning table. I just care what my family..." she started crumpling papers, like the way she always do. She wasn't prepared at all.

She didn't brought some notes, a dictionary or even an eraser. It was almost 3 o'clock and she still haven't got the right thing. he slowly closed her eyes, as she lay down on the bed. Minutes later, she saw a blank-white environment. She saw a man coming towards her but her vision was so blurry. Then, she heard whispers around the environment, calling her name. It sounded creepy and horrifying for Gabriella. The man suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

She was sweating like a pig and wanted to scream but there was someone stopping her from doing it. And all of a sudden, she woke up and realized it was just a dream. She was clutching the pencil as she took a look at the clock that reads 4 in the morning. She noticed that Sharpay and Bobby were fast asleep on their beds. But Troy was in the bath room, taking a morning shower.

He was a very organized person and he wanted to do things early. Before becoming a bank manager at _People's Bank, _he was one of those college graduates with high degrees who works at _Dunkin' Donuts _meanwhile before they go back to their hometowns to get something to eat. He was a graduate of Yale University yet he didn't wanted and regretted he took Law. One day, he was wiping the tables and it was 9 o'clock. A man wearing a tuxedo and a gold Rolex wrist watch came to him and said, "Troy? Is...Is that you?" with a beaming smile.

"Larry? Larry Moore?" Troy grinned as he wipes his hands on his blue-colored apron. Lawrence "Larry" Moore used to be his classmate at high school. Right after he graduated in a management degree, he was appointed to become manager at _P Bank. _"What happened to you?" Troy noticed that the attire Larry was wearing was just like what he used to imagine when he graduated at Yale and lived four years at New Haven, Connecticut far away from his family.

"I'm bank manager at P Bank," Larry felt pity towards Troy. He gave him a number and wanted him if he likes to apply as an acting operative supervisor for the meantime at Albequerque's P Bank. He later grabbed the job and earned a fare salary every month. But, as everything turned out all right, Larry passed away from lung cancer. The assistant manager was very overwhelmed to replace him but she refused the job because she thought that a guy like Troy could do the job. And, yes. He was the new tuxedo-wearing manager everyone respected. He was appointed to New York as the new manager.

Horrified, Troy came out, with a towel and was surprised to see Gabriella. He wanted to forget what happened until Gabriella said, "I'm sorry for what happened," looking down. "Me, too. I think we might keep it as a secret," he replied with a small chuckle. Without a responce, Gabriella went back to work and Troy wore his suit on the end of the room. "What are you doing?" Gabriella noticed that it was only 4 in the morning yet he is wearing his suit to work.

"I have an important meeting to come to. Governor Chad Michael Danforth is coming in New York. I have to be there at seven. My flight is in an hour. I need to be there, on time." Governor Chad Michael Danforth, from Arkansas, is a 6-foot 54-year-old black man who used to be the bank's assistant vice president. He was well-built and has a swimmer's body. He has three daughters and a son from two wives.

"Oh," Gabriella replied, "then I guess, I'll drive you to the airport?" she giggled. "No...Actually, I'm taking a chopper," he replied. "Then I guess, I'll drive you to the helicopter...?" "You don't have to. It's already waiting for me, outside at the golf course." Gabriella nodded and continued to work.

--

**Author's Note: God, I'm sorry if it took so long to post this. I had to re-write the whole chapter just to get rid some "sexual" stuff to make it more readable and understandable. Sorry, for that!**


	13. Gabby Mommy

_**Chapter 13: Gabby Mommy**_

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton," Nathaniel Cullen, Gov. Danforth's personal driver approached Troy and handed out a hand shake. Troy showed a weak smile after waking up at four o'clock in the morning and only slept an hour. "So...here's…the…chopper?" Troy said sounding surprised and dull at the same time. "How long could it take us there?" he asked while brushing his hair with his hand.

"Let's say…by an hour?" Nathaniel was 6-foot but taller than Gov. Danforth. He was all buff and muscled for a 40-year-old man. He has dark skin and a shiny, bald head. "This baby can take us there 40 miles per hour. Troy widened his eyes by shock. _Is he joking?_ He thought. They both climbed in the helicopter and Nathaniel started the engine.

It was now eight o'clock. Sharpay woke up and saw that Gabriella's bed was deserted. She wasn't there. Then, she took a look at Bobby who was at the floor, still clutching a bottle of beer. But Troy wasn't there. She stood up and heard the shower. She thought it was him. She opened the bath room door and saw Gabriella. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gabbie!" she said apologetically. "Sure, it's OK," Gabriella smiled. Before Sharpay could leave, she asked Gabriella where Troy was. Gabriella paused. She suddenly remembered last night.

"He…he went to New York an hour ago," she said sounding nervous. "Hey, I'm going to a drug store later, want to come with me?" She offered. Gabriella thought it was time for her to have time with Sharpay and forget about their differences. But, of course, they have the same taste-of man.

"Sure," Sharpay replied as she retouches her face at the mirror outside the shower. She flicked her beautiful blonde hair to her shoulder and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Gabs…Do you mind if I borrow your shampoo? I kinda used up all of mine." Whoa. It was the first time Sharpay ever asked for something from Gabriella. Looks like Miss Blondie isn't really a girl scout as we expected.

"Of course." _What a bitch. _

As the helicopter arrived at the roof top of the office, Gov. Danforth was already there. He waved his hand to welcome Troy on his influx. He smiled even though the sun was already up and hot. "Good morning, sir," Troy said as he offered his hand to give a shake.

"Ah…Troy Bolton-one of the bank's most trusted…smartest and attentive employee in New York." What the hell? Troy should be the one saying that.

They were escorted by two tall body guards who looked like they were from the C.I.A. _Freaky. _The four of them finally entered at the main office. Pictures of past governors, the U.S. map and a portrait of President George Bush filled the room. "Take a seat, take a seat," Chad said while signaling the body guards to leave.

Troy fixed his tie as he reaches for the chair. "So?"

Gabriella and Sharpay entered the small shop beside the park. What do you think Gabriella did when she first entered the store? Yeah that's right, she went to the pharmacy. But for what…something's fishy.

"Good morning miss," Gabriella said to the 56-year-old cashier. She tried to give a fake smile, but she couldn't. Who the hell would smile at a lady who looks like she slept in the streets for how many days and didn't take a shower? Oh. It would be a saint. Good thing Gabriella's not fucking one.

"What can I do for you?" the lady asked.

"M…Ma…Marion! Ah…Do you have? Uhmm…you know…"

"Look, I don't wanna play with you so could you please hurry up?"

Gabriella leaned closer and whispered to her ear, "pregnancy test?"


	14. A Little Promotion, A Little Lie

_**Chapter 14: Pink**_

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I really want to finish this story but I really don't find it good! So the chapters might be too short or might be updated late. Sorry for the fuss! I really am!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

There was a pause. A long pause. The two men looked at each other. "So, Troy," Chad said.

"Yes?" Troy replied.

"You are promoted for bank assistant vice-president..."

"W-What?!"

"Yes.."

The reason he got promoted because of his clean record that he was trying to retain until he resigns from this stupid job. He never liked his job. He wanted to become a pilot. To travel the world. But he wanted to have a future too...with money. Governor Chad was at the same time, the bank's CEO. Now, he's super rich.

Meanwhile...Sharpay's eyes widen. She overheard what Gabriella said to that fat bitch. If only Gabriella knew Sharpay was pregnant too. But who could be the fathers? Or is it just father? We can't determine who.

"Pregnancy test?" the bitch corrected.

"Ssh! Yes.." Gabriella said in a whispered voice.

The cashier pointed the aisle that reads "Safety Precaution Tools". She then went their and Sharpay followed her. Gabriella browsed and looked at the brands. She finally chose the perfect brand she wanted and gave it to the cashier. She bought it and they left and went back to the resort.

"Gab...are you pregnant, too?"

"Yes. I think it's Bobby's."

_Is it? _she asked herself. Yes, she did made love with Troy. Big revelations will reveal soon. Watch out for the next _What If _chapter.


End file.
